Silly Girl
by Passion Makes Perfection
Summary: Just some adorable fluffy Ginny and Luna loving.  If you don't like, then why would you click on this story.  If you do like it, come on in!  Ginny won't bite, though I can't promise anything about Luna... ;


**Hello my loves! Here I go again, venturing dangerously into a new genre. I formerly stuck to Twilight (yes yes, get your hisses and rotten vegetables out of the way now!) and also a Phantom of the Opera fic. But now... after that lovely final movie I just couldn't get this one out of my head. Always liked Ginny and Luna as a couple, figured it was high time I helped those poor girls get some good lovin' on since there isn't a ton of good sexy scenes between my favorite Ravenclaw everyone's favorite femme fatale Gryffindor... well, the one who isn't Hermione ^_^ But onto the story, please don't be harsh, I let this one come roaring out of my subconscious without much control over it, so it's a bit raw. Enjoy! **

"Um, Harry? Could I borrow your invisibility cloak for the night?" asked Ginny Weasley. She knew she was an awful liar but thankfully Harry trusted her, which made what she was planning on doing tonight all the more guilt-ridden. "Sure Gin, take it. Ron and I are actually going to try to study for our OWL's tonight." said Harry, grinning sheepishly. The whole of the school had been studying for weeks now, and they were just starting barely a week before. "Alright, make sure that you study hard, or Hermione will kill you." she teased, and she ducked away as he leaned to kiss her, getting just a peck to the cheek.

Two hours later Ginny was weaving her way through the corridors, feeling like everyone could see her and could somehow detect what her intentions were tonight, though she knew they couldn'tShe got to the Ravenclaw common room door, and snuck in behind a first year who stammered out the answer to the riddle at the door. She wound her way up the staircase to the girls dorms, and she found the room she was looking for, and thankfully it held the object of her desires.

Luna was reading a book by wand-light, and when Ginny took off her cloak the blond didn't seem too surprised. "Hello Ginny, it's nice to see you. Cookies?" she asked offering a plate of them towards Ginny. The red-headed girl walked over and took one, surprised to find it tasted normal, and not like dragons feet or something equally horrible. "Someone had made these to put a love potion into them, and then they changed their mind." remarked the blond, putting her book away and extinguishing the light coming from her wand.

"Luna, did you know that I was coming here tonight?" asked Ginny. She looked out into the hallways and the rooms all seemed to be deserted, and she gestured to the empty space around her. Luna seemed to understand what she was implying immediately, and she smiled that adorable smile of hers. "No, but everyoneelse is out snogging tonight. See, that's why the person who made these cookies left them here, they put it in the water supply instead. I guess the professors are really upset, half of them are a bit… indisposed at the moment but the others are searching out the culprit. I blame the fairies, they are so mischevious this time of year" said Luna, smiling a bit. Ginny blinked, she hadn't had water with dinner, she had been so nervous to come and see Luna that she hadn't eaten anything. "Oh." she said, at a loss for words.

Both girls just sat there for a few minutes, Luna seemed to be content with staring at the wall but Ginny was floundering, trying to find a way to say what she came to say… but finding the actual act of doing so more difficult than she imagined. "Luna… I-" she said, but she was cut off as the other's lips met her own in a soft kiss that took Ginny by surprise. When Luna backed away she didn't look ashamed to have done so. "I know you like me Ginny, I've known for a while now. I like you as well, and I know why you're here tonight." said Luna, and Ginny blanched. She was ecstatic that Luna cared for her as well, but how could the blond know what she came for? Not even Ginny knew that…

"Luna, why do _you _think I came here tonight?" asked Ginny, curious. Luna gave her a smile, and it took a lot of willpower on Ginny's part not to grin like a loon at seeing her smile like that for _her_. "You came here tonight because you wanted to tell me you had feelings. Now that you know I feel the same, you'll want to shag." said Luna, matter-of-factly. Ginny fell off the bed, her skirt at her hips as she reeled from Luna's honest answer. "Luna… I don't know what to say. I have Harry… he and I haven't…" she said, and Luna moved to kneel by the bed next to her, and she grinned as she helped Ginny to be kneeling in front of her.

"Harry doesn't want you like I do Ginny, just do this with me for tonight. If after tonight, you never want to do this again, I'll never talk about it again and we'll stay just friends forever. Does that sound alright?" she asked, and Ginny took a moment to nod. Funny, she had thought she would be the one who made the decisions, she sure did with Harry, he never seemed to have any opinions on anything so she just made all the choices in their relationship. Some chosen one! But Luna seemed to be in control so naturally… and that made Ginny want to ask her a questions. "Luna, have you ever… you know… been with a girl before?" she asked. Luna laughed a bit. "Sure I have, when I'm at home during the summer. My father's gone at the Quibbler all the time, doing research and such, so I have free reign at home. There have been a few boys, but I mostly like sleeping with girls." said Luna, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. At Hogwarts, Luna was well… Looney Lovegood… but the thought of her being so popular at her home was almost kind of funny, in a way that made her feel jealous.

"Come on Ginny, I'll show you how much better I am for you than Harry." said Luna, taking Ginny's cheek in her hand and pulling the younger girl close for another kiss. Ginny knew that this one was different than the first, Luna was pressing her body into hers more forcefully, and Luna's tongue was rubbing against her bottom lip, almost as if begging for entrance. Ginny obliged, and leaned against Luna for support as the blond probed her mouth. This was further than Ginny had let Harry even go, tonguing seemed weird to her, but Luna made it feel amazing.

Ginny hardly noticed as Luna's hand snaked up her sweater, but she sure felt it when the blond grasped her breast and moved her bra aside to more fully tease her. Ginny blushed a deep shade of red, sighing into Luna's shoulder as the other girl found her sensitive nipple and pinched it, eliciting a moan from Ginny's lips before she could suppress it. "Luna… what if someone comes in… we'll be in detention with Snape until the term is over if someone sees us… " said Ginny in a bit more breathy tone than she had intended, she was already more aroused than Harry had ever been able to make her, even in her dreams.

Luna took Ginny by the hand and pulled her up onto her bed, pulling back the covers and helping Ginny to hide under them. "There, nothing can go wrong if we hide under the covers. It's scientifically proven." said Luna, moving back to kiss Ginny senseless and tugging at the younger girl's shirt, pulling it over Ginny's head then going back to kiss her.

Ginny laid there, feeling open and exposed as Luna's eyes roamed over her nearly half-naked state. "Luna, I-" she said, moving to cover heself but faster than a snitch Luna had one hand pinning both of Ginny's arms to a pillow. Her other hand snaked around Ginny's waist, and Luna kissed Ginny soundly so that she was out of breath, and therefore unable to complain. "You're beautiful, and I want to see more of you, you silly girl." She said, smirking. She slipped Ginny's bra off and smirked, seeing this gorgeous girl half naked in her bed was turning her on to no end.

She dove into the younger girls breasts, and latched her mouth onto Ginny's nipples, which were a light pink that Luna thought suited her nicely. Soft gasps and whimpers came from Ginny's mouth without her really being able to control it, she hoped very much that no one would find them here like this, but she was becoming so distracted by Luna's attentions to her nipples that she was quickly beginning to not care.

"Ginny, I want to see the rest of you." Whispered Luna after she had left Ginny panting from her earlier fun. Ginny stammered and stuttered nervously. "Uh… I guess, I mean, I'm not… very…" she said, but Luna shook her head, silencing her mutterings. "I already told you silly, you're beautiful. We can stop now or I can give you what you _really_ came here for." She said. Ginny bit her lip and nodded.

Her uniform skirt and knickers were off her legs before she could hardly squeak out a comment to Luna, asking her to stop. Luna spread Ginny's legs open a bit and smirked, her girl was wet and looked like she was ready to release. She ran her fingers over the red heads folds teasingly. "So how many times a week so you get yourself off a week?" she asked, and she was pleased to see the girls blush was about as red as her hair. "Uh, I… once if I have the time. I haven't in a long time… Quidditch, Harry and all that…" she said nervously, and with that Luna went down on the younger girl wet and dripping sex, determined to make up for Ginny's lost time. She licked her a few times experimentally, to get her taste.

"You taste like rasberries and moonlight." She said softly, before she returned to her task. Ginny was moaning in earnest now, unable to make herself quiet in any respect.

Down on the common room a few girls who had returned from their snog-fest with their respective lovers heard the noise above and assumed someone in the upper rooms was having a bit of alone time, never suspecting that one of their brightest Ravenclaws was between the legs of a very aroused Gryffindor.

After teasing the poor girl for much longer than Ginny seemed to appriciate, judging from the profanities streaming from her mouth and urgent requests made of Luna to go faster, she finally relented to the poor girl. "Alright, if you want it, you get it, silly girl." Said Luna, a cheshire grin lighting up her face as she focused all of her attentions on Ginny's clit. Ginny nearly screamed out before she remembered where she was and the necessity to keep herself quiet. She tried desperately to keep her noise level to load moans and gasps as Luna's attentions drove her insane, and it wasn't long before she crashed off the cliff of a powerful release. Luna slowed herself to let Ginny ride out her release, and when the girl collapsed onto her bed, Luna crawled up and held the trembling Gryffindor in her arms.

"That… was… " she started, but Luna kissed her answer away. "Before you remind me of how wonderful of a lover I am, is this all there will be between us? This one time stolen from a break-in into my dorm?" she asked Ginny, more anxious for the answer than she tried to let on.

It was Ginny's turn to smirk at her older friend. "Silly girl, I might have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak more often, if it means spending time with my secret girlfriend." She said, leaning up to kiss Luna. There would be problems later, some hurt feelings from Harry and some of her friends, and also harsh words from people who couldn't get used to things in the world being different. But right now, all either girl wanted to do was kiss the world's problems away and be focused on each other.

**Well, what did you think? I LOVE REVIEWS! Let me know what you all think? I'm anxious to know, this is my first smut-only fic. But even if it was just some girlXgirl love... wasn't it ADORABLE? Hit the review button and... and... an angel gets its wings! ^_^ IF YOU DON'T CLICK THE BUTTON YOU ARE KEEPING BABY ANGELS FROM LEARNING HOW TO FLY! DON'T BE HORRIBLE PEOPLE! Thank you, have a nice day ^_^ **


End file.
